mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scorpion
Height Who keeps changing him to 6'5"? He's 6 foot 2 according to Deadly Alliance. He and Sub-Zero are the exact same height and weight. SCORPION IS NOT 6'5"! If you have Deadly Alliance you'd know this. Okay. Right. The game, which of course is made by the creators, is wrong. And the wiki, which ANYONE cane edit, it right. That's makes real sense. Jayspyda 11:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Mortal kombat deadly alliance is wrong most of the heights on it are in accurate for instence thay said mavado was 5'9'' but on the wiki he's 6'3 and a half SO DON't CHANGE IT AGEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!( im sarry somoke for not putting a titele but i really don't know how can you tell me)'' Kanji Could someone find the Kanji for Hasashi Hanzo for the article? -- El Payaso Malo wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 19:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, maybe 間市半藏. Hasashi is questionable, but the name Hanzo (半藏) is definetly right because this is also the name of Hattori Hanzo (服部半藏) Nathan900130 22:51 July 20 2010 (UTC) Okay, what about the Kanji on the page now? I admit my Japanese isn't as good as it should be, but it doesn't seem like it fits. Also, and this is important, is "Hanzo" his family name or persoanl name? At first, I thought it was his personal name, so I was inclined to believe that he'd be referred to as Hasashi Hanzo, but maybe Midway already had his name in Japanese name order, and is name in his home natione WOULD be Hanzo Hasashi. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 13:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Excellent work boys....but we missed a fatality. You know, the one where he gets the camera with his spear? Scorpion at MKD's Konquest Did Scorpion know that Shujinko was never champion of the Elder Gods and that he was deceived by Onaga? Because this is what he mentioned: "What is ending is your meddling with the affairs of the Elder Gods, mortal." Fulgore2005 :Yes, he did, at that point. He did not know what Shujinko was up to when they encountered each other in the Netherrealm, however. Scorpion may not have been the champion of the Elder Gods at that point - years had passed between that first meeting and the meeting in the Nexus. SmokeSound off! 18:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Scorpion's allies and enemies....... Does Scorpion really have that many allies? I highly doubt that since he's the lone wolf of the series. I don't think he has permanent allies so the number should be reduced a little. 06:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Also, with Shujinko having to defeat him in the Nexus... I don't think they are allies any more. SmokeSound off! 16:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : :I'm pretty sure that the LIn Kuei are his enemies and so are anybody having anything to do with them (Sub-Zero)! : :Scorpion swore to protect Sub-Zero after he learned that Quan Chi lied to him about Sub-Zero murdering the Shirai Ryu, the only Sub-Zero he is enemies with is Bi-Han (currently Noob Saibot). Shirai Ryu I think it's sad that there is no info on Scorpion's clan. The Lin Quei on the other hand have so many members that if they all teamed up they might outnumber everyone else (but no that's what the blackdragons are for). I've seen Reptile having friends, (MK Konquest, MK Defenders of the Realm, Khameleon, Chameleon). I think it would be cool if Scorpion had his own team of ninjas (which he did in the TV show) i agree with you dude there had to have been afew servivers from the distroied clan, and who's to say that hanzo (a.k.a scorpion) can't diside to move on and start a new life with some one from another world? Mollyandscorpion (talk) 22:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : First of all, you should sign your posts. Secondly, that clan has been wiped out. They're all dead. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 04:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Hellfire Hello all. I have a question. Where does it say that Scorpion's hellfire 'burns the soul'? I've been trying to trace the source but to no avail. Can someone help me with this? Thanks. Hellfire is a real word. The soul-burning property is one of many attributed to the definition of it. Kaihedgie 23:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Evensong 20:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Evensong Deception Ending should we poit out in the Trivia that in Scorpion Ending ,he defeated Onaga similar of how Goku from Dragon Ball defeated King Piccolo?--Linkdarkside 23:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : No. No reference was made to Dragon Ball via Scorpion's ending. And, unless Ed Boon says otherwise, we'll assume the similarity is purely coincidental. Aside from the punch itself, the two bore no similarities to one another. And, if we were to reference how a small detail from Dragon Ball is similar to a small detail from Mortal Kombat, where would it stop? Should we start mentioning how Nitara is a vampire just like Dracula from Bram Stoker's Dracula or Spike from Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel? Should we mention how Fujin can control the wind like Aang from Avatar: the Last Airbender? How about the coincidence that Sektor and Darth Vader from the Star Wars series both wear helmets? Unless you can provide a good reason as to why this coincidence stands out or is of importance in some way, I don't believe it's worth mentioning. Then again, I've never watched Dragon Ball. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 23:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : story : souldnt we include the part of the stroy of scorpion in (subzero mythologies) its missing and its very important 17:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Fail, you never watched Dragon Ball? : :That's not very nice. Show a little gratitute. And why is everyone talking in all bold? CrashBash 00:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: :: More importantly, why have they murdered spelling and grammar? wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 04:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Listen up! Stop censoring the article. That is what Scorpion really says in-game; we do not censor here. Do not censor it again. SmokeSound off! 00:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad someone else agrees with me T_T Tremorfan94 16:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) deception story section I was wondering why it includes his ending while it's known to be non-canonical... It tecnically isn't part of his story since it didn't happen!--Kombatgod 14:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, some of it is since the Elder Gods really did confront him after he was thrown into the Soulnado by Drahmin and Moloch and made him their champion. ::It doesn't matter. Those are things that are also said in his bio. I'm talking about saying that he destroyed Onaga. I'm going to remove that part.--Kombatgod 21:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::almost every ending is non canonical why would you do that Ryan Porter Scorpion's "middle name"? In the "trivia" section, it says "sasori" is Scorpion's middle name. Actually, Japanese people don't have middle names. I'd just like to point that out, thanks. 04:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : I concur with anonymous. It should be noted in the article. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 04:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) His morality Im thinking, yes, i know he's Neutral, however, he's helped the side of good so many times, i think someone should put a "Has helped the side of good" or something there aswell, really the only times he hasnt helped the side of good are when he hunts sub-zero or when he fought the elder gods. He is nuetral he kills inocents and good people the only reason he helps good people is to help him in his own goals Ryan Porter 1. Sign your posts. 2. That would be a anti-hero. Neutral is someone who can do both good and evil things, not defining him in either side. Tremorfan94 16:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Gallery number 39 in the scorpion galler is a fake pic some body copy and pasted the kratos logo off the god of war 2 box if , you can tell because of his stance and skin tone, he is supposed to be paper white, like in god of war 3, but he is more tan than that, and the back ground is not even a real arena please fix this, also those are the blades of athena in the mk9 game he uses the blades of exile Ryan Porter Fatalities in a Table? Why are Scorpion's fatalities in a table unlike everyone elses? Azeruth 00:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Enemy of Sub-Zero or Not I keep seeing Scorpion and Sub-Zero's enemies changing, adding Sub-Zero, removing Sub-Zero, adding Scorpion, removing Scorpion, etc. etc. So, which is it? Are they enemies or not? I know that the younger Sub-Zero was being spared by Scorpion and Scorpion was protecting him, and in the new game Sub-Zero is out for revenge. So what are we going with? Azeruth 13:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) We are going to wait for the game and see. The allies and enemies should become pretty clear once the game comes out. I want to perform a review on them once I the game comes out because a lot of them are completely wrong. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 15:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I just want to know are there 4 brothers or 3??? Adema? Come on... I find myself terribly disapointed that Scorpion's "Immortal" music video is by Adema. Couldn't they have gotten a cooler band? Nothing says Scorpion like some angsty sounding pseudo-metal and a whiny voice saying "I'm Immortaaaaaaaaal!" Just sayin', you know? -Rm2kking 22:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Talk about that stuff in the blogs. Not here. Create havik 00:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Kills Noob Saibot? Can someone point out where in the Armageddon mess of bodies Noob Saibot is and where it can be clear Scorpion killed him? I can't even find his body among the dead --Azeruth 03:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Same here. --ByakuyaTALK! 04:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JoCDlTpKW0 Pause at 1:04, look at body to the right. Thay is clearly Noob, with what seems to be sword Scorpion uses in this outfit, so it's either Scorpion who impaled Noob(more likely), or someone else took Scorpion's sword and killed him with it. Hope it shed some light. 19:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Someone posted a picture of it, I was looking at the left at the darker body since the on the right to me looked too light to be Noob, but someone pointed it out. We're just going with a general "Killed during Armageddon" and then adding in trivia that some believe so and so killed them. Only people we officially saw get killed during either video (Li Mei by Hotaru) can be 100% confirmed, the others we never actually saw. --Azeruth 19:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) New Wallpaper Where did you get this wallpaper? I want to download full version 1.Sign your posts. 2.ask the uploader or google it. ' ' ' ' 14:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Who put that stupid Quagmire Show skit as Scorpion's image for the characters area? Because that is stupid. Sighn your posts... and it's the Cleveland Show you idiot... Emperor Scorpion 15:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, it is there for trivial reasons and facts. So it's not stupid. Tremorfan94 18:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Allies & Enemies In his infobox, we should put his allies and enemies, you know: Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, etc. 16:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC)LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? Some people who obviosly dont know enough about scorpion or mortal kombat put down: "scorpions real name is not known" I've seen this, ive seen this a few times already, and I ust created an acount! For god saked dont you CHECK if you corect first? People scorpions real name is: HANZO HASASHI ok? And hes 6 foot two, not 6 foot 5, im not say'n im beter than ya im say'n you should resech and know him more before ya right a paragraph about him :P Spam/Vandalism under Appearances in other media. I am reading about Scorpion under the Film subsection of the section Appearances in other media in the paragraphs where it talks about Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy (in the paragraphs next to and below the picture of Scorpion in MK: Legacy) and apparently, someone spammed there and I don't feel like fixing it because I don't know how I should correct it. Can someone fixed that (and I don't want to go through the History page searching for an edit before it was spammed)? --19:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Scorpion vs Sub-Zero KILLERCHRIS7847 (talk) 19:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) 06:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay listen im kinda gonna do a death battle I compare their speed,strength, intelligence, agility, and Ranged firepower. And I studied this for all speeds and of such are estimates used by 10 diffrent timers and then averaged out. Then compare their wins slash victories total against other characters and each other Speed- While Scorpion may be fast many of Sub-Zero's moves rely on him being fast with his freeze move at an average of 0.15 seconds while Scorpion's is 0.20. Also in Mkvs Dc Sub Zero's teleport is 0.22 while Scorpion's is 0.38 due to the small delay for him to reach the other side.But scorpion's Hell fire is faster than Sub-Zero ground freeze in all Mk's. Speed- Scorpion 69 Sub-Zero-83 Strength this is hard considering how most Mk charectar's have almost the same damage especially in the Early Mk's. But in stuff like Deception they have slight combo's that are above 1 another. Scorpion's average combo for me based off a 6 hit combo a 8 hit combo and a 10 hit combo. Mk unchained, Armaggedeon, DeceptionThe 6 hit combo is 26%, the 8 hitter 32%, and the 10 hitter 34%. Also in Mk 9 Scorpion's 6 hitter was 21 %, his 8 hitter 25%, and his 10 hitter 31%. Sub Zeros. Deception, Unchained, Armaggedeon 6 hitter was 25%,his 8 hitter 33%, and 10 hitter 36% His Mk9 6 hitter was 22%, his 8 hitter 34%, his 10 hitter 44%. Strength Scorpion-77 Sub Zero 79 Intelligence- Ok this is probably the hardest cause im not considering how smart they are im considering their knowledge of theirs skills and kombat forms. Ok so Sub Zero knows Shotokan a old form of Karate, Dragon which hense it's name is how it fight's, the and the Kori Blade. And in Mk 9 has a total of 11 moves named, and 15 combo's. Not including fan made combo's only using combos listed on the menu. Scorpion has the Hapikido style in fighting a self defense style which redirects the opponents energy gainst them. And Shirai-Ryu and agressive style of fighting. In Mk 9 he has 12 moves listed and 13 combo's. So Sub-Zero is just above in Mk 9 but i'd call this one a DRAW. Scorpion-86 Sub-Zero-86 Agility-Now this is also hard to decide but i've tested both walking speed's in every mk above deadly alliance. In Mk9 1st for Scorpion to walk from 1 side to another about 2.0 seconds. If you start dashing then around 1.85. And if you jump 1.87 In Deception and Unchained to walk one to another is about 2.10. To dash is 2.05. And to jump is 2.20 In deadly Alliance to walk os around 2.30 seconds. To dash is around 2.15. And to jump is 2.25. And in Armaggedeon it's 1.95 to walk. 1.80 to dash. And 1.85 to jump. In Mk 9 Sub-Zero would walk from one side to another is about 1.98 seconds. To dash 1.80. To jump is 1.87.In Deception and Unchained he would walk at 2.0. Dash at 1.85. And jump at 2.05. In deadly alliance to walk is 2.10. to dash is 2.05. And to jump is 2.25. Sub Zero's jump's agility goes to his speed for his lighter and younger framein the series gives the developers the ability to make his jumps and stuff stronger do to age. His walk is also faster do to his agility is his stepping pattern as dumb as it may sound his stepping makes him faster. And dashes Sub Zero usually won because he'd step farther. Agility Sub Zero-85 Scorpion-80 Ranged Firepower-Scorpion has got this one on his side already as his moves are alought more damaging his hellfire move has longer range than sub zeros ground freeze unless enhanced but its also faster to activate. His spear also has an advantage over the iceball due to the fact that it takes them over there instead of walking their. But their stunned for a shorted period of time. Also if they're hit during the spear move then scorpion drop's like a ton of brick's making it not drag them over to him. And if he wants to get close he can just teleport. Sub Zero may have some range moves like the Iceball and Ice Nugget. But yet most of his moves focusing on geeting close in but he doeshave some advantage's as his Ice clone can be a trap or force Scorpion to teleport where he will fall right into sub zeros block. Ranged Firepower; Scorpion-90 Sub Zero-70 Alright now were going over their battles now listen this is the games timeline not legacy or anything. Scorpion MkSZM Scorpion vs Noob Saibot as Sub Zero-Lost MkSZM Scorpion vs Noob Saibot 2 as Sub Zero-Lost Mk1 Scorpion vs Noob Saibot as Sub Zero 3-Win Mk2Scorpion vs Subzero-win Mk4Scorpion vs Sub Zero- win MK Deadly Alliance Scorpion vs Moloch and Drahmin-Lost(tossed in soulnado.) Mk Armaggedeon Scorpion Vs Sub Zero-Lost Mk9 Scorpion vs Kung Lao-Win Mk9 Scorpion vs Nightwolf-Win Mk9Scorpion vs Cyrax and Sektor-Win Mk9Scorpion vs Noob Saibot as Sub Zero 4-win Mk9 Scorpionvs Sub Zero-Lost Mk9 Scorpion vs Raiden-Lost Subzero Mk2 Sub Zero vs Unknown man(possibly reptile)-win Mk2 Sub Zero vs Scorpion-Lost Mk3 Sub Zero vs Cyrax-win(Captured and reprogramed him) Mk4 Sub Zero vs Sektor-win Mk4 Sub Zero vs Scorpion-lost Mk Armaggedeon Sub Zero vs Taven-Draw Mk Armaggedeon Sub Zero vs Scorpion-win Mk Armaggedeon Sub Zero vs Hotaru-win Mk9 Sub Zero vs Cyrax-win Mk9 Sub Zero vs Ermac-win Mk9 Sub Zero vs Reptile-win Mk9 Sub Zero vs Scorpion-win Mk9Sub Zero vs Kabal-lost Mk9 Sub Zero vs Sektor-Win Mk9 Sub Zero vs Kintaro/Goro-win Mk9 Sub Zero vs Ermac-win Mk 9 Sub Zero vs Noob Saibot-WIN Now I compare the results Scorpion wins; Ranged firepower Sub Zero wins; Agility, Speed, Strength They drawed on Intelligence; Scorpion has; 7 wins Sub Zero has 13 wins So in total Sub Zero wins. I'm not trying to be rude to Scorpion fans okay i just went over facts. SUB-ZERO Wins Two Problems if we were to be real here Sub-Zero couldn't freeze Scorpion due to the fact that he's litteraly on HellFire and Second how can you kill Scorpion he's already dead he'll just keep coming back and back andback.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 21:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) No on the 2nd 1 you make agood point but i mean only 1 battle not hundreds. And 1st he's not literally hellfire he's more sprecter than hellfire. But thanks for pointing out your opinions and you make good points thanks. Injustice: Gods Among Us Could we cover Scorpion's DLC appearance in the DC fighting game Injustice: God's Among Us? SeanWheeler (talk) 20:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) It's not part of the MK series, we already have basic information on him being in Injustice in his trivia.[[User:Riley Heligo|'''Riley Heligo]] 20:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Title Why is the page titled "Hanzo Hasashi" and not "Scorpion"? The character's real name is something that's only known by the most dedicated MK fans. Not titling the page "Scorpion" does a disservice to new and/or casual MK fans. LoveWaffle (talk) 06:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe because there was a decision to do this? And even then Scorpion redirects to the page.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 10:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Anything to do with Scorpion comes back here, that's it's purpose. Say, someone looks up Scorpion in the search bar, click his name, they're taken here. It lets casual fans know who they are via redirect. Oh and uh, it's not a disservice whatsoever. You don't have to like it or whatever, but either way it's staying. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 12:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Scorpion's spine rip in MK 2011 I made the change because in the Story mode of MK 2011, we can clear see that Scorpion did perform spine rip on Original Sub-Zero in Raiden's vision. However, in the current timeline, we only see that before Scorpion killed Sub-Zero, he removed his mask and the screen just goes black and switches to the next scene, where Scorpion comes back with Sub-Zero's (possibly burnt) skull with spine. Hence, we can not be sure if he did perform spine rip on Sub-Zero or not. He might toast Sub-Zero before taking the skull and spine. Still, the screen just goes black so we can not confirm that, either. --'TX55'TALK 11:54, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Death Battle Scorpion is confirmed to be fighting in the 38th Episode of Death Battle against Ryu from Street Fighter, What are his chances? Generation of Mortal Kombat games "He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character." Wait what? I mean between Trilogy and Armageddon tons of characters have appeared in both the 2D and 3D generations not just Raiden, Sub-Zero and Scorpion .